


Creature Feature

by redseeker



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drugged Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/pseuds/redseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Starscream gets captured and raped by a tentacle monster which goes on to lay a bunch of eggs inside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature Feature

**Author's Note:**

> Just some mindless fap-material.

The beast grabs Starscream and hoists him abruptly up into the air. Tendrils wrapped around each of his limbs, it holds him immobile and unable to escape despite his struggling. The tentacles are thick and strong, and their grip upon him is frighteningly sure. Starscream gasps helplessly as slimmer, more dexterous tentacles pry off the covers to his interface array. His valve and aft are suddenly exposed, as is his soft, unpressurised spike.

He yelps as something sharp pricks the soft protoflesh of his aft. Twisting in his bonds, he sees a slender, thorn-like apparatus withdraw, dripping viscous liquid. He realises he has been injected with something at just the same moment as his processor begins to fog, and his frame is suffused with an overwhelming heat. His body relaxes, but his spike swiftly hardens, and his valve begins to ache and lubricate. He moans and lets his head fall back. His processor feels sluggish, and he opens his mouth without resistance when a supple silver tentacle nudges at his lips. The tendril pushes into his mouth, and squirts some other kind of liquid down his throat. It tastes sweet, and he swallows without thinking. The effect of the secondary aphrodisiac builds upon the potent drug the monster already injected into his lines. Its warmth settles in his tank, and on its way down it causes his throat to relax. It feels wrong, and so so good. He licks the tip of the tentacle in his mouth, trying to get more of that syrupy sweet taste; there’s a slit just like on a spike, and he licks and prods at it with his glossa. The beast responds by dribbling a little more of the drug into his mouth, and then pushing further in. Starscream whines as the tip, where the sweetness is coming from, moves past his tongue and out of his reach. The tentacle slips down his throat easily, and Starscream swallows it without difficulty. He moans as his throat is opened and stretched; he can’t breathe, has to use his secondary air inlets to keep his system cool even though he already feels like he’s burning up. In the back of his mind his rational self tries to tell him this is wrong, that he should still be fighting for escape, should be calling out on his comms, anything to get away from this terrible, humiliating fate.

That voice is silenced when the tentacle slips further down his gullet, swells momentarily, and then spurts a third dose of its mind-addling drug straight down into Starscream’s tank. Starscream moans loudly, though muffled by the thick protoflesh in his mouth. He writhes as the heat in his frame becomes unbearable, and every touch of the beast’s many limbs drives his sensornet into overdrive.

The tentacle in his mouth withdraws, and Starscream gasps and sobs as it paints his lips with a film of sticky-sweet fluid. He licks at them, and tries to fasten his mouth around the tip of the tentacle once more, but it moves away and wraps itself around his neck instead. In its place comes a thicker tendril, this one with a tapered end but growing thicker and thicker the closer it gets to the monster’s central body. It thrusts this into Starscream’s mouth and fills his throat once again. The first tentacle around his neck constricts his throat, and the second has to work to jam itself down his gullet, its thicker body stuffing Starscream’s mouth until his lips are stretched to their limit and his cheeks are puffed out from the amount of hot protoflesh struggling for space inside his mouth. His secondary intakes don’t pull enough air in, and he feels lightheaded, but the panic that should follow is absent. The drug makes him calm, and all he does is writhe feebly and silently beg for more.

The monster moves him, lifts him so he’s horizontal. He hears its growling laugh as his bared array is turned toward its multifaceted optics, offered up for its inspection. It laps at his spike with curious, nuzzling licks, and then moves its attention downward to his valve and aft. It licks both, its large tongue coating Starscream’s whole array with saliva and leaving it warm and tingling, his valve open and his anterior sensor node stiff and receptive to the sweet touch. The monster spreads Starscream’s legs as wide as they can go, until his joints seem to scream in protest at being strained to their limits. Then more tentacles descend.

A slim, hollow one comes down to cover and engulf his spike, settling down against the base and pulsating around his length, pulling on his cock with a rhythmic, maddening suction. Others nudge at his valve, rubbing the soft lips and coating them with more of the lubricating, aphrodisiac fluid already filling his tank. Starscream gives a long, high moan as one pushes its broad, blunt head against his entrance, and then pushes harder, parting the walls of his valve and gently forcing its way inside. Starscream’s valve is tight and small, but the tentacle squirts more of the strange elixir inside it, and Starscream’s internals relax and become supple enough for the tentacle to push more of its length inside him, opening him up slowly as inch by inch the obscene limb penetrates his tight hole. Once it has a good length inside him – perhaps a little more than half the length of an average mech’s spike – it begins to fuck him. It thrusts shallowly, but with each push inside it gets a little more of itself inside Starscream’s slender body, until with each thrust its rounded, bulbous head kisses the roof of his valve, where a tiny opening leads to his gestation chamber. Starscream’s frame tenses and relaxes rhythmically, and the pleasure of the suction to his spike makes it easy to adjust to the burning stretch of his valve. The generous dose of lubricant means it’s not long before the beast can fuck him steadily, thrust deeper, until the shallow movements morph into deep, long thrusts, the tentacle withdrawing to the very entrance of Starscream’s valve and then plunging the whole depth of it with each round. Instead of gently nudging the roof of his valve, now the head of the monster’s prehensile cock hits Starscream’s cervix with an impact that would jolt his frame away if the beast didn’t have such a tight hold on him.

Starscream is overwhelmed by the combined, intense sensations. His valve pulses and tightens around the tentacle that is still fucking him, and his spike spills silver transfluid, which the monster absorbs by letting the tentacle around Starscream’s spike suck it up. As Starscream’s climax passes, he begins to sob – the monster hasn’t paused once. Still the thick tentacle pounds his valve, while the other thrusts suffocatingly into his throat and wriggles deep in his gullet. However, his overload has relaxed his frame even further, and the monster seems to decide his valve is now supple and stretchy enough to take more. The thick tentacle withdraws until just the rounded head remains inside him, and it moves aside as other, smaller tendrils slip in alongside it. These grip Starscream’s valve walls and pull, stretching him as open as they can until Starscream weeps. But the smaller lengths are simply helping things along, holding him open long enough for a second spike-size tentacle to ease in alongside the first, and they withdraw as the two thick lengths sink slowly inside Starscream’s body once more. Starscream tries to scream as his valve is double-penetrated. The creature’s strange drugged lubricant means he doesn’t feel pain or suffer damage, but the stretch is still too intense for him to handle, and he feels so much, too much. He cums again, shaking and sobbing, and the creature presses deeper. Little by little, the two tentacles work their way into Starscream’s valve until the whole of it is stretched and moulded around them. He can feel his sparkpulse in his valve, can feel every vein and bump on the monstrous appendages which are violating him so obscenely. He moans around the flesh in his throat, and tears run down his face to mingle with the drool already leaking from his mouth.

Suddenly he is flipped over, and he finds himself disoriented and dizzy, upside down with his aft up and his head angled toward the floor. The tentacles in his valve move, one withdrawing and then plunging back down, just as the other slides upward. The creature settles into an even rhythm, one cock fucking down when the other withdraws, and vice versa, again and again and again… just when Starscream thinks he’s going to break, it changes things, and pulls both cocks up to stretch Starscream’s valve-rim around their thick mushroom heads. Then it rams both tentacles downward as one, spearing Starscream with their full combined thickness all at once. Starscream screams, but the monster doesn’t let up. It repeats the same motion, and then again. It fucks him with two tentacles combined, the two lengths writhing and twisting around each other inside of him until they appear as one monstrous, bulging cock, a double-helix of throbbing flesh that punches down into Starscream’s cunt again and again like a battering ram.

Starscream cums again, and blacks out for a time.

When he comes to, he is upright again, but the two tentacles are still inside him. They’re fucking him with a gentler rhythm now, twisting and wriggling sinuously inside him like independent creatures, stretching and sliding in his cunt in a way that would make him feel sick if not for the aphrodisiac still plaguing his system. He is face to face with the monster now, and as he awakens he makes full optic contact. The look on the monster’s alien face seems satisfied and smug, and its great maw spreads to show rows of sharp teeth in a hideous, terrifying grin. It moves its massive head forward and licks Starscream’s face. Starscream realises the tentacle in his mouth is gone and his throat is free. The creature must have allowed him that much when it realised he had fallen unconscious, or so he hoped.

He opens his mouth to speak, but before he can get a word out the creature thrusts its tongue into Starscream’s mouth. Starscream stiffens in renewed fear – those teeth are so close to his face. But the monster doesn’t bite him. It… it kisses him. Its tongue is long and flexible, and it licks around inside Starscream’s mouth, tasting every surface, before thrusting down Starscream’s throat. It doesn’t go as deep as the tentacle had, but the creature seems contented enough fastening its thin lips on Starscream’s and slurping and sucking as its tongue delves into the seeker’s throat.

More tentacles caress Starscream’s frame now – some tapered and lined with suckers that gently mouth his plating, others thin, finger-like appendages that wriggle into his joints and seams, his audios and olfactory sensors and his thrusters, seemingly trying to touch and invade every part of him. Several worm their way into his aft, and Starscream whimpers as he feels his tiny, tight little hole pried open by them. One of the thicker, cock-like tentacles butts up against the newly opened hole, but it doesn’t thrust in. Instead it squirts a dose of syrupy lubricant inside and moves away. Starscream sobs as he feels its warmth inside him, feels the wetness running down the backs of his legs. Another tentacle repeats this performance, only this one does push inside of him – just a little, just the tip. The next one pushes a little deeper. Each time one of the beast’s cocks enters his aft it squirts lubricant a little deeper, opens him up a little bit more, until Starscream is trembling and sobbing from the tingling heat in his aft, the way he feels so open even though there is nothing inside to fill him. The thin tendrils hold him open, but all that’s inside his aft is a gloopy mess of fluid, rapidly trickling out.

“Please!” Starscream tries to say, but the monster’s tongue is still plugging his throat and the sound comes out garbled.

The creature seems to get the message, though. It stills the cocks in Starscream’s valve, and lines up one of the tapered lengths with his aft. It strokes his stretched rim with its tip, teasing him until he’s sobbing and begging, whimpering pleas into his monster lover’s mouth. Then it pushes that length inside of him – narrow at the tip, but widening down its length, so the more of it it feeds into him, the wider it stretches him. Starscream overloads violently, and the monster draws back to watch his face. It fucks him with three tentacles – two in the valve and one up his aft – and brings him to overload one more time simply by playing with him, teasing with those three lengths, pressing against sensors, stretching him, coiling and wriggling inside of him. Then, when Starscream’s frame is limp and boneless, trembling with aftershocks and completely loose and open, then it starts to fuck him in earnest again.

It isn’t playing with him anymore. Now the monster fucks Starscream for its own enjoyment, its own satisfaction. Starscream is helpless in its grip as it rams feet of pulsing techno-organic flesh into his body over and over, filling him up as deep and full as it can. Another spike-like tentacle plunges into Starscream’s mouth to fuck his throat just as brutally as the two entwined tentacles punishing his valve. More tentacles squeeze into his aft, slipping over one another as they dip into his bowels and keep his tiny exhaust hole stretched almost to tearing. Smaller tendrils wind around and past the thick cocks in his valve, and more still into his mouth, stretching his lips and holding them open. The hollow tube continues to suckle Starscream’s spike, and drink up every drop of cum he produces. Starscream screams and overloads again and again, driven to the point of madness by sensory overload and by the depth and extent of his depraved humiliation. Just when he thinks he will lose his mind entirely, his body saves him, and he slips once more into unconsciousness.

While he’s passed out, the monster continues to use his helpless frame for its pleasure. It moves him around, manipulating him into this position and that, finding new angles and new ways to plumb the depths of his defenceless body. For a time it lifts him up to its face, so it can watch close-up the stretch of his aft, the punishing impacts of its cocks in his dripping, stretched-out cunt. It withdraws its tentacles to swipe its thick, long tongue over Starscream’s valve and taste his cum, mingled with the sweet and dizzying flavour of its own drug. Then it hoists Starscream upside down again and resumes fucking him, only this time it is a fresh set of tentacles, identical to the first, which pry their way into his sweet, supple holes.

For hours the creature fucks Starscream with a rotation of all its many appendages, until it doesn’t have a single limb which hasn’t felt the tightness and heat of the seeker’s body in one way or another. Starscream overloads even in his sleep, providing his lover with nourishment in the form of his transfluid, and soaking the creature’s appendages with the juices that gushed from his valve.

When Starscream next wakes, he is still upside down, but now, finally, his holes are empty. He experiences a disorienting moment of confusion. Is it over? Has he survived the worst and lived through it? Will the creature let him go free?

He receives his answer when he hears a growl and he looks up. The monster is no longer watching his face. He follows its gaze, and feels a chill. Poised above his gaping valve and aft are a pair of tentacles, thicker than anything he’s taken so far. They’re textured in a way that suggests they hold rounded objects inside – a series of bulges all down their lengths, all covered by velvety smooth protoflesh. Their tips have puckered irises that look capable of stretching open.

Deep trepidation makes his fuel tank churn, and for the first time in hours he tries to squirm enough to slip out of the beast’s clutches and escape. It’s hopeless, of course, he is held fast. He trembles and whines as those tentacles lower and carefully insert themselves in Starscream’s aft and valve, both pushing deep. He grimaces, but then yelps as he feels them start to move. Not a thrusting movement this time – this time it’s something inside them which is moving. They pulse, and the spherical objects inside them begin to move downward, pumped toward the openings at the tentacles’ tips by rhythmic muscular contractions. The first set of eggs is deposited deep inside Starscream’s body, one in each hole. He tries to struggle again, but a third egg-filled length is pushed into his mouth. His lips strain around the bulges as the tentacle pushes down his throat, his optics water and drool spills from his mouth, but the beast has prepared all three of his orifices well for this. Each egg is followed by another, and another. His aft stretches around the growing collection of hard spheres pushing deeper and deeper into his internals, and his valve is filled almost to breaking point with more of them. Still more are pumped inexorably down his throat, to clog up his intake, making his neck swell around them. Starscream sobs as his body is jammed full of the strange alien objects, filled more and deeper than could ever be classified as comfortable, yet at the same time he shudders through two more overloads before the creature is done. He can’t help it, the eggs stretch and fill him and press against every internal sensor that he can’t help but react to the stimulus.

When the creature is finally finished and can’t fit any more eggs inside Starscream’s abused body, it finishes by squirting lavish dollops of creamy silver-white cum from each of its spike-like tentacles into his mouth, valve, and aft. Starscream’s valve and aft are straining, held open by the press of eggs – the monster’s cum covers the openings and eggs both, and drips slowly down between the slippery eggs to get deeper, and reach the eggs further inside. Starscream also gets several loads to the face, leaving not only his open, egg-filled mouth but also his optics plastered with sticky, thick goo.

Starscream trembles as the monster gently, so carefully gathers him up in its many limbs and spins a soft hammock to keep him in, hanging close to its central body. While it does so, its cum quickly dries and semi-solidifies into a glue-like seal upon each of Starscream’s holes, effectively plugging him up to keep the fertilised eggs locked inside him.

Starscream is unable to move, but his panic is quelled when he receives another dose of the monster’s calming drug, once again injected direct into his protoform. This time he falls, exhausted, into heavy recharge.


End file.
